


My Life

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, POV Inanimate Object, Slice of Life, Spnspiration_Experimental_Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not easy being Dean's dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Drivvenwrinth for being my wonderful beta.

I am Dean's dirty little secret. Not that I'm dirty, well… I can be, but I'm not. Does this make sense to you? Probably not. Sorry, I'm not used to giving my side of the story. So, this could get confusing.

Usually, I am kept hidden. He doesn’t want anyone to see me. You see, he thinks I will ruin his manly image. I think he is full of it, not that I can voice my opinion. Moreover, Dean rarely listens to people. The man is actually proud of this character flaw, go figure.

He likes the feel of me on his skin. How easily I glide across the roughest patches of skin. The way I smell. As is his nature, he does not always use me for the reason I was created. Some of his… 'creative' uses for me are downright disturbing.

I just… I don’t get it. If he is ashamed of me, why would he use me like _that_? Talk about mixing signals. Well, it looks like I am off the hook tonight. See, he left me in his luggage. This is most likely because his brother was in the room.

One day Sammy is going to find out about me… and Dean will never live it down.

"Almost forgot you," Dean whispers as he lifts me out of the luggage and brings me to his nose and inhales. "Mmm, you smell just like apple pie. I think I would be lost without you."

Dean tucks me into the pocket of his jeans and takes off. I hope he just uses me on his lips tonight. I'm not comfortable going places Dean's imagination sends me. The life of a tube of lip balm is not an easy one. Especially when Dean Winchester owns you.

~Fin~


End file.
